1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to technology for reflecting configuration data of a printer on a printer driver in a server used for server-based environment (for example, “Metaframe” environment) in which applications run only in the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
To solve problems of a conventional client/server system, there is a system in which application programs run only in a server instead of in clients. A system introducing the Metaframe server is an example of such a system.
FIG. 1 shows an example of the Metaframe environment. An application program run on an Metaframe server 1, and a client 2 only displays execution results of the application program.
To use a printer 3 in the Metaframe environment, for example, a printer driver is installed in the Metaframe server 1 beforehand, and a logical printer of the printer 3 is auto-created when the client 2 that uses the printer 3 logs to the Metaframe server 1. When printing is performed from the client 2, print data is generated in the Metaframe server 1, and the print data is redirected to the printer 3 via the client 2, so that the printer 3 prints the print data. According to the printer auto-creation in the Metaframe environment, although the application is running only in the server, the user can print from the application running on the Metaframe server 1 to her local printers, just like she can print from local applications. For example, “Inside Citrix Metaframe XP” of Addison-Wesley refers to the printer auto-creation process in more detail.
In addition, US2002/0018234A1 discloses a conventional technology of a Metaframe print system. The US2002/0018234A1 discloses a universal printer driver that can be used in the Metaframe environment.
In the printer system of the Metaframe environment, there is a problem in that, although printer options are set in the client side printer driver, the option setting is not reflected on the printer driver in the Metaframe server side in the printer auto-creation process.
That is, option setting in the logical printer remains default setting. For example, even if the printer has a double-sided tray, the setting of the auto-created logical printer remains no double-sided tray. In addition, settings for paper size and paper type of tray remain default.